Summer Thunder
by RubyPearl
Summary: Tonight was the night. Tonight, Lily Evans was going to make love to James Potter. She could hardly wait. -This is a little one shot from Summer Rain-


Summer Rain

Thunder

His lips. Her mouth. His arms. Her hands.

This scene had become more than common in the two and a half months that Lily and James had been dating. For what had to be the hundredth time, Lily found herself on James' bed, pinned beneath her boyfriend. For now at least, he was content with snogging her, but before long, James would attempt to remove any particular article of clothing. Lily could tell it was imminent by the way he cupped her breasts and jean covered butt.

Like always, Lily would have to push him away and tell him not yet. He would seemingly be okay with this, nodding his head and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Only a barely noticeable look of distraught in his hazel eyes would give him away.

They had been dating for almost three months but it felt much longer; it was as if they had been together their whole life. So time wasn't the issue, and Lily wasn't a virgin so that wasn't the cause for her delay either. The way she saw it, she and James were physical enough as it was just snogging, she couldn't imagine what their relationship would reduce to if they had sex. She loved James. She loved all of him and didn't want to lose the already rare moments when they could just cuddle and enjoy each other's company.

Sex changed people. It had changed her, which had been as big a shock for Lily as anyone. She loved sex. A lot. She wanted sex with James more than anyone realized, but bigger than her desire was her fear that it would change them. James was still a virgin and she feared how this new discovery would affect him. Sure, he was only a virgin in the sense that he'd never gone all the way, but foreplay and actual intercourse were very different.

It had changed her previous relationship entirely. While she had loved her boyfriend very much, once they started having sex that had become the basis of their relationship. Lily took partial responsibility for this as, already noted, Lily was a bit of a nymphomaniac. When she and Josh had ended things, it broke her heart but she knew in her heart that they had drifted apart. All their time spent together was used for snogging or sex and before long she couldn't remember the last time they'd had an actual conversation.

Needless to say, this abstinence was becoming difficult for Lily. It took all of her self-control not to strip James and have her way with him whenever she saw him. It took all of her will power and almost pained her to stop him when he tugged at her jeans. In all honesty, she wasn't sure how much longer she could last. She knew that eventually they would have sex and when that time came, she was fully prepared to fight for her relationship and not let sex take it over.

Why not now? She was ready now to fight for it and was there really much point in prolonging the inevitable? It had been nine months since she last had sex, and James was dying to as well. Why should she continue this suffering?

"Lily?" She felt James' mouth leave hers and he pulled away slightly to study her with clouded hazel eyes. "You all right?"

"Huh?" Lily asked, looking at him. She hadn't really been into kissing him, instead letting her mind wander. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff."

"Is everything all right?" he asked, concern sobering him up a bit.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. Perfect." She smiled at him before pulling him back to her.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Lily and James glanced up to see a boy whose black hair fell into his gray eyes with elegance saunter into the room.

"Merlin, is that all you two do?" he chided, smiling mischievously.

"What do you want, Padfoot?" James asked as he pushed himself from Lily.

"Lunch is ready."

Lily sat up on the bed, running her fingers through her hair and tugging at her shirt. She watched, strangely mesmerized as James pulled his shirt over his abdomen. His every move enchanted her; his every word was music to her ears. Her emotions for this boy were so strong and she knew no words that could describe them. As he stood from the bed, taking her hand, she decided that tonight would be the night. Tonight she was going to make love to James.

She considered cluing James in on her plans but knew that doing so would only result in the immediate retreat to his room. This was not what Lily wanted. She wanted to wait until they were going to bed for the night, so that she could fall asleep in his arms and not have to worry about getting up for dinner or any other distractions. Tonight was going to be perfect. She could hardly wait.

OooOooO

Lily waited in James' bed as he finished up in the bathroom. She had removed his boxers, leaving her clad in only a tank top and cotton knickers. Her body was buzzing with excitement as she anticipated the actions that would take place in the very near future. Much to her dismay, time dragged on and it seemed that James had been in the bathroom for an eternity, though in reality she knew he was taking no more time than usual. Finally, the door opened and Lily was unable to suppress her smile as his unruly black hair emerged from the room.

She watched his every movement as his boxer covered body made its way over to the bed. The bed resisted slightly as he sat down. Pulling the covers back, he slid under. His scent and body heat wrapped around Lily in a blissful Heaven. She rolled closer to him, placing her hand and head on his chest. She noticed his eyes closing slightly and a yawn emitted from him. She frowned slightly. Tonight was supposed to be the night but if he was too tired, she didn't want to deprive him of his sleep.

"You tired?" she asked, pushing the grief from her voice.

James nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh," Lily whispered disheartened. "Because I was kind of thinking that tonight we could…" She let her words drift off.

James' sleepy eyes flung open, fully alert. His hazel eyes studied her with such intensity she felt sure that they would burn a hole in her.

"Really?" She could discern the excitement in his voice. The hope.

Lily nodded, smiling. "But I mean, if you're too tired, I don't want to keep you-"

James cut her off, "Lily, if want to have sex, we'll have sex. I'm sure I'll find the energy."

Lily had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. James was such a guy. Of course, he would deprive himself of sleep to get laid. Nevertheless, that was one thing that she loved about him. He was willing to sacrifice himself to make her happy. To make them happy. Her grin spread across her face.

"If you're sure you don't mind…"

James returned her grin. "Of course I'm sure." With that, he pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

She responded to him immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck, and rolling him on top of her. Their tongues danced with each other and Lily was smiling inside. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter in anticipation. Finally, she was going to make love to James.

His kiss was urgent and hurried, but he soon slowed the pace slightly. Tasting and teasing her, exploring her already familiar mouth. His hand wound itself up in her hair and the other slid over her belly. Lily quivered beneath his touch. Part of her wished he would remove her clothing and plunge into her that instant, but another part loved this slow exploration. She wanted him to become familiar with every inch of skin. She also knew that the longer they waited and built it up, the better it would be.

His hand slid over to her hips and down her thighs. He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes.

"You're not wearing my boxers," he noted, excitement filling his hazel eyes. "You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

Lily nodded. "Of course I am. Lily Evans doesn't joke about sex."

He held her gaze as his hand made its way down her thigh. Their breathing was already labored and his eyes grew darker. His journey ended at the back of her knee and she wrapped the leg around his waist. Lily ran her hands through his hair, pressing him closer to her. She needed his mouth on hers that instant. James kissed her chastely, moving his lips against hers gently. Lily let out a slight groan as she opened her mouth against his. Her tongue darted out, tracing his bottom lip. Lily swore she felt him smile a second before plunging into her mouth without warning. It took her a second to comprehend his movements. When she did though, she kissed him back with as much ferocity.

Lily dug her fingers into his skull. James' hand continued running up and down her thigh. Only his fingertips touched her skin, sending chills through her whole body. His searing kiss warmed her. The cold and heat had an exciting effect on her. Lily felt her heart beating in her chest rapidly. Her breathing was sporadic and uneven. She kept forgetting to breathe.

Finally, James' hand stopped his slow torture on her thigh and continued up past her waist. His thumb stroked her hip bone before gliding over her stomach, tracing her belly button. Slowly, it continued upward until his hand brushed the underside of her left breast. He let his warm fingers rest there for a moment and Lily arched her back into his chest, hoping he would get the hint. Her bud of a nipple was already taught at the mere thought of his callused hand cupping her soft bosom. She heard his chuckle as he disengaged his lips from hers.

"So impatient," he mused, his voice husky and breathless.

Lily stared into his eyes, her emerald orbs begging him to touch her. She let out a slight whimper, the closest thing to a coherent thought she was able to form.

She didn't understand how James was able to be in such control. Shouldn't he be giving into his desire right about now, instead of grinning at her mischievously? She would've glare at him if she could remember how. Instead she could only try to catch her breath, her chest heaving.  
>Much to her dismay, his hand traveled back down. In the next second, her shirt was torn over her head and discarded onto the floor. James' eyes met her own. His hand cupped her face, his thumb running over her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly, panting as his hand continued downward, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand was almost to its desired destination when Lily felt the slightest tremor from his hand. She almost thought she had imagined it as his eyes held nothing but desire. Looking past the fog of her own mind, she noticed something else. Nervousness in the hazel specks.<p>

"James?" she asked, fighting back a grin. "Are you nervous?" The idea sounded absurd and amused her.

He lowered his head a little, shame showing in his eyes. "A bit, I guess," he answered finally. "I just can't believe that this is finally happening. That I'm finally going to have sex. That I'm finally going to have you completely. It's such a dream come true."

Lily felt her heart melt at his words, but somehow, she could tell there was more to that tremor.  
>"That's not all of it, is it?"<p>

James smiled, amazed at her ability to know his every thought. "No. There's more," he paused slightly. "It's just…well…I know you're not a virgin, and while, that doesn't bother me, I just wonder if I'll be able to measure up to your previous experience…"

Lily smiled at him, falling more for him with each word.

"James, as much as I love sex…and I do. A lot. If I had to choose between just kissing you and having sex with another man, I would choose you every time."

"I know that, Lily…and I'm not saying that I'm going to be bad, it's just that…well the guys' first time isn't always his best performance…and I just want it to be perfect for you."

"As long as it's with you, it will be perfect. And as for the other thing, just don't worry about it. Just let it come natural and don't think about it. It'll be okay."

James nodded and Lily smiled at him before pressing her mouth to his once again. After a few seconds she felt him give in completely. Finally, his hand rested upon her breast, kneading and massaging the mound. She arched her back, pressing more into his hand. His mouth left hers and began an assault on her neck, biting and sucking as his hand continued its assault on her breast. All she could do was let out shaky breaths and press her hands into his hair. After she was certain he'd left a mark on her neck, his mouth continued downward, kissing her collar bone. Finally, his lips pressed against the very top of her breast.

His tongue made small circles on the flesh, his hand still kneading. Finally, his hot breath blew across her nipple and in the next second, the little bud was in his mouth. He was sucking and biting on it slightly. His tongue circling it. His other hand came down, giving the other breast the same treatment. Lily was in heaven. Nobody had ever stimulated her breast this way. His right hand finally removed itself from the mound of flesh and made its way down her stomach. His hand traced the outside of her panties, playing with her thigh. She spread her legs a bit, exposing more skin.

She felt him grin against her bosom. His mouth finally releasing itself. He pressed his mouth to her ear, tracing the shell with his mouth. He knew this was one of her turn-ons. A guttural moan emitted from her and in the next instant Lily felt something hard pressing into her thigh. That always got James excited, no matter how much or little they'd been doing, all she had to do was moan and he would stir. His finger slid beneath her already soaked panties. He gently ran his finger over her sensitive skin, causing Lily to press into his hand, wanting more.

"Mmm," he hummed in her ear. "You like that?"

Lily could only nod, fighting to breathe. His hand extracted itself from her panties and she protested slightly.

"James…"

"I'm right here."

She lifted her hips impatiently, needing to feel his touch. He nibbled on her ear as his other hand made its way down to her panties. He removed the leg wrapped around his waist. His hands played with her panty line idly before finally pulling it downward at a slow, agonizing pace. Finally, James knelt at her feet, pulling the material over them. She lay before him, naked and exposed. He glanced at her body appreciatively. Lily felt her body buzzing with excitement.

Slowly, he parted her legs. He picked up one foot and kissed it gently. His touch was searing her skin as he made his way back up her leg with his mouth and fingers. He kissed her inner thigh, his hair tickling the place she wished most to be touched. He nibbled and sucked on the soft skin, only pulling away when a red welt began to show on the spot.

He glanced back up at her, smiling. He spread her legs even further apart, finally glancing at her in all her naked glory. She was already dripping wet and he pressed his thumb against the opening.

"P-please," she begged.

He grinned and in the next second she was pinned beneath him again. One hand had remained on her thigh though. He lifted himself slightly, staring into her eyes. His fingers finally ran over the little nub of pleasure and she pressed herself into his fingers. With a small wink, he slammed three fingers into her opening, relishing in the moan that escaped her lips. Without warning, he began moving his fingers in and out of her quickly. Lily raised her hips to meet his thrusts. Her hands gripped handfuls of sheets as she threw her head back. She encouraged James as she got closer to her release.

Pleasure washed over her body and she called out his name as her head swam in the feeling. She had almost forgotten how good that felt. Her breathing was as heavy as ever and her body fell slack against the bed. James' fingers remained inside her.

"That was bloody amazing," she said when she finally regained the ability to speak.

James grinned down at her. "I may be a virgin but I know how to please a woman."

Lily smiled at him. "Damn right you do."

She placed her hand on his face, gazing at him lovingly. Then a mischievous glint presented itself in her eyes and she grinned at him. Her hand slowly started moving down. She felt his breath quicken as she lightly ran her fingers over his chest, stopping just before his boxers. She smiled appreciatively at the bulge before sliding her fingers over it through the material.

James groaned slightly, closing his eyes. Lily licked her lips at the thought of his organ and how in a few minutes it would be loving her in the purest, most raw form of romantic love.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

James grinned at her when he opened his eyes, glancing down he asked, "What do you think?" 

In one swift movement, Lily pushed his boxers off his hips. Her eyes widened slightly at the wonderful beast that was seemingly staring at her.

"No wonder you're always so cocky," she commented, smiling at James.

He grinned back, "I thought you might like it."

Her hand returning to his hair, she pushed him back to her. His body covered hers as she settled back onto the bed. He kissed her passionately, his member poking into her stomach, begging for attention. James pulled away from the kiss, watching her with lust-filled hazel eyes that seemed to be pleading.

Lily grinned at him. "I'm ready when you are."

James nodded and adjusted himself at her entrance. His lips returned to hers and he ran his hand down her body. He slid one finger inside her to moisten her a bit more. He gripped himself, pulling away as he pushed his manhood against her opening. His eyes found hers.

"I love you, Lily."

Lily merely nodded, with him so close, her excitement had returned once again. He waited for a few moments and she became impatient.

"You too," she said, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. "I love you, too."

His eyes bore into hers as he gently pushed inside her. She felt a tinge of pain. It really had been too long and James was larger than even what she had been used to.

James noticed her wince and stopped his movement at once.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes filling with concern.

Lily nodded, "Never been better," she smiled at him. "I just need a moment to adjust to your size."

She moved her hips slightly pushing him in even further. It started feeling better just in time for her to notice James getting nervous. She kissed him deeply. With one final thrust of her hips, his entire length was inside her.

"Okay," she told him. "We're good."

James nodded and pulled out just a little before slamming himself back inside her. With that they were both lost in the moment. Lily couldn't believe it was his first time. He was so good at it, his movements quick but not jerky. It was as if he'd been doing this his whole life.

She was lost to the world, only aware of James inside her and his mouth on hers as they moved with each other. Lily's legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers dug into his back. Their sounds filled the room and Lily was vaguely aware of the headboard banging against the wall. She was glad that she had placed a Silencing Spell on the room.

Lily felt herself coming close to her release and pushed her hips towards his with more urgency. She dug her fingers into his back and called out his name. As she came, James pulled out of her completely. Her mind fogged over with the pleasure and she screamed his name. As she was coming back down to Earth, James slammed back into her and she came a second time. This time, he climaxed along with her, her walls tightening around his manhood. He groaned her name and Lily smiled at the sound.

As the pleasure faded, Lily expected to feel James weight pin her to the bed. Instead, she found herself turned, sprawled on top of him. She rested her head on his sweat-covered chest, fighting to catch her breath, listening to James' erratic heartbeat and breathing.

There was no doubt about it. Sex was brutal, she felt as if her mind would explode and her heart burst from her chest, but it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Especially sex with James. Her heart was filled with love and with him inside her, she felt complete. 

When both their breathing had evened out, she spoke. "That was beautiful, James." When he didn't answer, she glanced up at him.

His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly. She giggled. Apparently he had been really tired. She rested her head back on his chest, exhaustion washing over her. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
